Las cicatrices del reflejo
by Diana Candy
Summary: "¿Cuántas veces se tenía que salvar a China para desatar el letargo de su condena femenina? Porque un año bastó para que su madre y su padre olvidaran que ella era diestra en la espada, pues le volvieron a obligar su presencia en la cocina en vez del entrenamiento". ONE-SHOT.


—

—

Para despejar mi mente (antes turbadísima por el trabajo), me aventé una lista de títulos Disney, y obviamente no podía faltar mi princesa consentida: **Mulán**.

La historia a **mí** me enseña no que Mulán haya encontrado su esencia en la guerra, sino que se halló a sí misma en un terreno donde las limitaciones femeninas de su época no obstaculizaban su potencial de superación. Lamentablemente, hay demasiado polvo de hadas en el final, porque muchos personajes históricos femeninos, pese a grandes hazañas, seguían siendo evaluadas por su género después de todo. Lo siguiente que leerán, presenta las consecuencias de eso.

DEDICO ESTE FIC A SOPHIE BRIEF, que es una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo, incluso más allá de Fanfiction. **Te amo** , hermosa. Espero que te guste y lamento la demora :')

 _ **¡Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Las cicatrices del reflejo**_

—

—

—

 _-Callada_

 _-Reservada_

 _-Graciosa_

 _-Educada_

 _-Delicada_

 _-Refinada_

 _-Equilibrada_

 _-Puntual_

Etcétera. Eso y tantísimo más. Por siempre _._

Nunca una horda enemiga levantó cifras tan belicosas, tan multitudinarias e inagotables como aquella lista de irrebatibles convenios femeninos para con el mundo. Ni los hunos ni el ejército imperial endeudaban tanto su compromiso como aquellas condenadas, como aquellas _"muñequitas hechas para amar (dignas de un aparador)"_ , sentenciadas por la redondez de sus senos y por la sedosa extensión de su cabellera; decretadas por su sexo.

Mulán era la heroína de China, pero la espada de Shan Yu y el Emblema del Emperador, compensatoria materia de sus hazañas, yacían empolvándose en un pedestal del salón principal. En el día a día, Mulán no podía lucir las guirnaldas de su proeza, pues tenía que portar los mandiles que adornaban a toda mujer china: ser esposa. Y era también la más hermosa y especial de las flores de cerezo, sin embargo, sus rosáceos y cautivos pétalos a veces contemplaban con envidia el vagar de los gorriones, porque éstos no estaban enraizados en las profundidades esclavizantes de la tierra.

¿Cuántas veces se tenía que salvar a China para desatar el letargo de su condena femenina? Porque un año bastó para que su madre y su padre olvidaran que ella era diestra en la espada, pues le volvieron a obligar su presencia en la cocina en vez del entrenamiento. Cuando la hallaban entrenando con Shang, solían advertirle lo mal que se veía una mujer con los hombros demasiado anchos. Muy pronto, lograban incitarle a _"descansar"_ en las labores hogareñas. Ella reía y después marchaba hacia la cocina, donde sazonar el pescado le costaba más que atraparlo en el río.

Para desaire de la algarabía, incluso acariciada por las sonrisas comprensivas de su esposo, Mulán solía sudar en la labor hogareña más de lo que transpiraron alguna vez sus rudezas en el entrenamiento. Los kimonos, a su vez, pesaban sobre los hombros de Mulán más que las armaduras, y la precisión de atinar la cascadilla de té desde la tetera hasta el vaso era más nerviosa que apuntar un cañón hacia una montaña. Pero, cuando el arroz se le quemaba o el té le quedaba demasiado insípido o ya dulzón, se consentía pensando que al menos era esposa de alguien a quien de verdad amaba; alguien a quien no le importaba un arroz imperfecto, un té imperfecto o una esposa imperfecta. Shang se esmeraba en que ella nunca olvidara eso.

(...)

Cuando sólo las velas testificaban la armonía de sus agasajos amorosos y de las risas que acolchaban el lecho, desvelaban sus lunas en contarse la vida que tenían antes, cuando uno no estaba aún en el mundo del otro. Ambos se burlaban de sí mismos, él con sonrojos sombreados por la clemencia de las flamitas, y ella con la estuporosa mirada pellizcando la nebulosidad del techo. En una de las tantísimas lunadas, Mulán, riendo hasta quedarse sin aire, le habló sobre cómo se había escrito bajo la muñeca derecha aquella lista de virtudes que la casamentera le evaluaría. De acuerdo al rito, ambos rieron, se abrazaron y Mulán ofrendó sus suspiros al descanso de ojos y mente, pero Shang se obstinó a no dormir. El golpe colosal de saber que su esposa todavía no escapaba de esa lista de "deberes" lo lastimó. Lo que alguna vez estuvo escrito en su brazo derecho, se había tatuado en sus calendarios.

Shang recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el torso desnudo de Mulán. Cuando el tacto se encontró con la pequeña y alargada irregularidad bajo su seno derecho, se preguntó si aquella cicatriz de espada era más prominente que la que el filo se la tradición le había delineado en su existir. ¿Cuántas veces él mismo se desangró con la punta aguda de la subestimación? ¡Ni qué pensar de ella! En él ya no había cicatriz, pero se inquietaba por Mulán, ya que ella seguía siendo hito de heridas cotidianas por no ser tan frágil como la mujer hogareña.

—Pero yo siempre te voy a aceptar tal como eres; con armadura o delantal —la promesa de Shang ancló su incondicionalidad en el oído de su dormida compañera.

(...)

Conforme las sakuras se deshojaban para maquillar al césped con sus tan gráciles pétalos, Shang miró a Mulán con mayor nitidez, y notó que ni los más límpidos manantiales se jactaban de una diafanidad como la del semblante de su esposa, y tampoco las nubes podían presumir más tersura que esas lozanas mejillas sonrosadas. Pero, resueltamente, seguro el sol era el más medroso al envidiar, porque nunca su festival de luz diaria brillaría con la viveza que centelleaba una sonrisa de Mulán. Y lo peor, para martirio de cualquier constelación con oficio de iluminar, era que el retozo de Mulán no tenía descanso, de modo que la casa podría dispensar hasta de las velas en la noche y desconocer a la mismísima luna, porque la alegría de la joven resplandecía con trayectorias superiores a la Gran Muralla China.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —el esposo se atrevió a cuestionar un día, cuando Mulán reía mientras recogía los trozos rotos de una desventurada taza de té.

—¿Romper vajillas? Es facilísimo cuando lo practicas durante tantos años.

—Me refiero a hacerlo con suma alegría, incluso soportando que tu madre, tu padre y otros tantos te reprueben con la mirada.

—Mientras yo me apruebe a mí misma, soy feliz —y la sonrisa prorrumpió en Mulán—. Te confieso que lo único que supera mi excelente historial rompe-tazas, es el tolerar un atisbo despectivo. Antes dolía, ya que mi corazón no tenía identidad, pero al hallarla, descubrí que es indestructible, a diferencia de esta vana porcelana hecha trizas.

Jamás unos labios, femeninos o masculinos, se defendieron con sapiencia tan airosa. Shang se postraba ante ella con el antaño vigor, que también le reverenció China y el mismísimo Emperador en los ayeres gloriosos.

Mulán continuaba siendo veloz cual torrente, con la fuerza de un tifón y la violencia de ardiente fuego; lo era porque sabía bien _quién_ era ella, en la guerra o en el hogar. No habría ejército, tradición, tarea hogareña u honor estereotipado que fuera más afanoso que su íntima identidad. Su _ser_ era más que la remembranza de su heroísmo, más que su condición de mujer y más, inclusive, que aquél apetecido reflejó en el cristal, ya que ella era lo que deseara reflejar. Había costado una guerra (interna y externa) entenderlo, por lo que jamás podría olvidarlo. Ahora, el reflejo en el espejo estaba cicatrizado, pero no al modo en que la agudeza de una espada había subrayado su dorso: esta era una cicatriz develada desde su corazón, de esas que, con su celestial deformidad, ornamentaban el alma.

Como justo general, Shang supo congratular tal galardón, siempre susurrándole aplausos al oído en la cómplice incitación de la noche.

—Me haces cosquillas —exhaló Mulán, combatiendo al sueño—. ¿Qué haces despierto aún?

—Me gusta pensar en los regalos maravillosos de la vida.

—Ah, ¿sí? —bostezó ella —. ¿Cómo qué?

—Como tú.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y mucho cariño para ustedes!**

La verdad es que es muy, _muy_ sencillo esto y tal vez hasta confuso. Lo resumo así: hay tres guerras: **buscarse, hallarse y luego conservarse**. Aquí lo vivió Mulán, pero en todos lados lo podemos vivir nosotros.

Shofi, espero que mis divagues no hayan sido muy confusos xD Lo escribí con más corazón que lógica, pero nuestra conversación lo estructuró mejor. Deseo que hayas cachado el objetivo de cada palabra :') ¡Que nadie atente contra tu nueva identidad!

Nuevamente, gracias por estar conmigo :D Estoy explorando otros fandoms que planeaba recorrer, pero claro que no abandonaré a los demás. ¡Nos leemos! ;'3

 **LOS AMO.**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el muro de mi Donald –puto- Trump._

—

—


End file.
